elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2014
08:48 Здрасте. 08:48 Здрасте. 12:06 Привет всем. 12:07 Всем пока. 12:06 Привет всем. 12:07 Всем пока. 01:00 <Ассистент> Привет, Чатмэн. 01:00 <Тарракот> Всем привет 01:01 <Тарракот> Привет, Дима 01:02 Всем привет. 01:03 <Тарракот> Привет, Саня 01:04 Мда... 01:05 Здрасте. 01:05 Привет. 01:05 <Ассистент> Ку. 01:05 Передавайте привет Иделю! ^^ 01:05 <Тарракот> Привет, Редгард 01:06 <Тарракот> А самому?) Он тут появляется время от времени 01:06 И то верно. 01:06 А еще я ему могу прямо ВК написать, лол. 01:07 Ну ладно, вечером зайду. 01:07 <Тарракот> Удачи. 01:07 Заодно старых-добрых Ши и Иву поприветствую. 01:07 <Тарракот> Ши - Шиветья? 01:08 Может Ииши? 01:08 <Тарракот> В любом случае, ни Ииши, ни Шиветья, ни Ива тут не появляются что то.. )) 01:09 <Ассистент> Сегодня добавил в свою солянку правозатворные автоматы... Выглядит неплохо, но модель ИЛ85 довольно уродлива. Придётся выковыривать... 01:10 <Тарракот> Ил вообще как оружие ни о чем 01:10 <Ассистент> Угу. Но я предпочитаю старый добрый калаш. 01:11 <Тарракот> Мне ПБ прям очень очень нравится 01:11 <Тарракот> ПБС в игре, кажется 01:12 <Ассистент> Да. А меня больше всех СИГ прикалывает. Такие красивые зелёные точки... 01:12 <Тарракот> Да ну.. 01:13 <Ассистент> Ну, мощность буржуйского оружия в игре сильно завышена, а отечественного — занижена. Разве что Гроза радует. 01:14 <Тарракот> Из винтовок меня прикалывает ТРСка 01:14 <Тарракот> Всегда вооружен ею 01:14 <Тарракот> http://ru.stalker.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%91-1%D1%81 - а это мой вечный пистолет 01:15 <Тарракот> Патрон, конечно, не радует, но можно использовать черненькие 01:15 <Ассистент> http://ru.stalker.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81-%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0 гы-гы 01:16 <Тарракот> Гаусс не радует так же 01:16 <Ассистент> Эх, реализовать бы ещё качающийся проводок, как в ЧН... Он бы меня радовал больше всех. 01:16 <Тарракот> Я люблю бороться, воевать, прятаться.. А не зашкериться на чердаке и отстреливать всех с заряда 01:16 <Ассистент> Ненавидишь кемперов? Я тоже. 01:17 <Ассистент> Пардон, мой борщ уже готов. 01:17 <Тарракот> Угу, давай 01:20 И молчание. 01:21 <Тарракот> А с кем и о чем говорить?) 01:15 <Тарракот> Патрон, конечно, не радует, но можно использовать черненькие 01:15 <Ассистент> http://ru.stalker.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81-%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0 гы-гы 01:16 <Тарракот> Гаусс не радует так же 01:16 <Ассистент> Эх, реализовать бы ещё качающийся проводок, как в ЧН... Он бы меня радовал больше всех. 01:16 <Тарракот> Я люблю бороться, воевать, прятаться.. А не зашкериться на чердаке и отстреливать всех с заряда 01:16 <Ассистент> Ненавидишь кемперов? Я тоже. 01:17 <Ассистент> Пардон, мой борщ уже готов. 01:17 <Тарракот> Угу, давай 01:20 И молчание. 01:21 <Тарракот> А с кем и о чем говорить?) 01:28 Привет, Огненный шар 01:28 <Файрбол> re 01:28 <Файрбол> ку 01:29 <Файрбол> Насчет сталкера 01:29 <Файрбол> Я один хожу с 4калашом? 01:29 <Тарракот> Привет, Шарик 01:29 <Файрбол> Ну, прокачанным естесн 01:29 <Тарракот> Не вижу смысла писать то, что я писал недавно по поводу вооружения моего в сталкаче 01:30 <Файрбол> ок 01:30 <Файрбол> Кстати, имх сталквикия захламлена 01:30 <Файрбол> там инфа про книги 01:30 <Файрбол> она не нужна 01:30 <Файрбол> Книги по сталкеру-те-же фанфики 01:30 <Файрбол> Они не являются достоверными 01:32 <Тарракот> Тут есть админ с их проекта, Ассистент 01:32 <Тарракот> Попробуй изложить ему в личку свое видение 01:42 <Тарракот> Ладно, всем пока! 01:46 Здраствуйте, товарищи 01:46 Привет. 01:49 <Файрбол> Тамбовский волк тебе товарищ. привет 01:53 Шо в мире там происходит? 01:53 <Файрбол> уныние 01:54 <Ассистент> Всё зашибись. 01:54 <Ассистент> Нечего тут... 01:54 <Ассистент> Нюни распускать. 01:54 <Ассистент> Ибо уныние — самый страшный грех. 01:55 А как же еда после 6? 01:55 <Ассистент> Есть нужно тогда, когда хочешь. 01:57 <Ассистент> Я ем всегда и везде, но, как ни странно, остаюсь дрыщом. 02:07 <Ассистент> А чего это все спят? 02:08 guten abend alle. 02:08 <Ассистент> Ахтунг. Ещё один фриц. Привет. 02:09 Guten. 02:09 А что и до меня были фрицы? 02:09 <Ассистент> Да. 02:09 <Ассистент> Привет. Кто тут ещё один фриц? 02:10 Здрасте всем. 02:10 <Ассистент> Кто немецкий знает? 02:10 Привет. 02:10 Guten abend, Khajiit ) 02:10 Не я 02:10 Я... Только на уровне 1 класса. 02:10 Я ток слов 6-7 02:10 А я 10-20. 02:11 Я одно слово только знаю ::D 02:11 <Ассистент> Хм... Ну ладно. 02:11 Хм... Хайль? 02:11 <Ассистент> А Рамштайн слушали? 02:11 Ja. 02:11 Конечно, это же классика 02:12 Liebe ist fur alle da. Nicht fur mich. 02:12 Каджит, + 02:12 Или So bin Ich dann auch nicht wersagt, wenn einer zu mir "Fick dich!" sagt. 02:13 Links, zwo, drei, fier, links! 02:11 <Ассистент> Хм... Ну ладно. 02:11 Хм... Хайль? 02:11 <Ассистент> А Рамштайн слушали? 02:11 Ja. 02:11 Конечно, это же классика 02:12 Liebe ist fur alle da. Nicht fur mich. 02:12 Каджит, + 02:12 Или So bin Ich dann auch nicht wersagt, wenn einer zu mir "Fick dich!" sagt. 02:13 Links, zwo, drei, fier, links! 02:13 Или Und jetzt die konigsdiscipline: ein kopfen von der puppe ziehen. 02:14 <Ассистент> Их бин дерайтер, ду бис да сос. Их штагер ауф, ирайтен грос. 02:14 Хаджит, не fier, a vier :) 02:15 Ага, вечно с этим "ф" путаюсь. 02:15 <Ассистент> C'est tres dommage. 02:15 Du, du hast, du hast mich. :music: 02:16 Прям в ритм головой кивает... :) 02:16 Итак, мы вспомнили LIFAD, Zwitter, Links 2 3 4, Zerstoren, Rein raus и Du hast... 02:16 <Ассистент> Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre-moi. 02:16 Я текстов чтот совсем не помню, только названия 02:16 Te quero putaaaaaaa!!! 02:17 Rosenrot, oh rosenrot 02:17 Кстати, после песни "Te quero puta" я полюбил испанский язык. 02:18 А немецкий полюбил после Раммштайна вообще. 02:19 <Ассистент> А я русский люблю. 02:19 Интересно, мне одному кажется, что Тилль поёт Rein rauf, а не rauS? 02:19 Собрались фанаты *пека* 02:19 Denn du bist was du isst und ihr wisst was es ist. 02:19 Эх... Помню я те давно минувшие времена, когда играл в "Казаков". Тогда я и выучил карту Европы. :) 02:20 <Ассистент> Кто играл в Фоллач 1, 2? 02:20 Я не. 02:20 Не я. 02:21 А я вообще школьник мелкий 02:21 Комбинации кончились 02:21 <Ассистент> А я играл. Скучаю по этой музыке на первой локации... 02:21 <Файрбол> хочу 4 02:21 <Файрбол> Fallout 02:21 <Файрбол> Эх 02:21 А он есть? 02:22 Как думаете: что психологически-давяще более жёсткое – Зелёный слоник или 120 дней Содома? 02:22 <Ассистент> Ни то, ни другое не смотрел. 02:23 Не смотрел ни первого, ни второго. Хотя видел пару ремиксов "Слоника" 02:23 И лучше не смотреть 02:23 <Ассистент> Енжойкина канал видели? 02:23 Ага. 02:23 Nein. 02:23 <Ассистент> У него штук пять ремиксов слоника. 02:23 Недавно нашел, причем через Кистрела. 02:24 Про мух прям за душу берет. :) 02:24 <Ассистент> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-OBGhuLJDE&list=UUIIDymHgUB6wD91-h8wlZdQ&index=21 02:24 Братишка, я тебе хлебушка принёс 02:24 Это всё, что я помню из слоника. 02:25 Я тебе покушать принес* 02:25 <Файрбол> Частушки помню смотрел слоновьи 02:26 02:27 <Ассистент> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb8hhy18V-o 02:28 Может вернемся к музыке или хотя-бы к фоллауту? 02:28 <Файрбол> го 02:28 <Файрбол> на фол 02:28 Вот именно из-за него я и нашел Енджойкина. 02:28 <Файрбол> Что лучше, 3 фол, или New Vegas? 02:28 Предлагаю, товарищи, вернуться к музыке. 02:28 Окай 02:28 <Ассистент> 3 фол лучше. 02:29 <Ассистент> Азаза. 02:29 Кто Ozzy Osbourne или Black Sabbath слушает? 02:29 Ибо в Фаллауте я не шарю. 02:29 Об Оззи я только наслышан, не более. 02:29 В основном из Никки дьявола младшего. 05:22 Здравствуйте все 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Вг 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich 06:21 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich gefragt 06:22 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich gefragt 06:22 <Чай Липтон> Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet 06:23 <Чай Липтон> treu ihr sein fur alle Tage... 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet 06:23 <Чай Липтон> sie lieben auch in schlechten Tagen... 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:24 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:24 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:24 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:24 <Чай Липтон> Nein! 06:27 <Чай Липтон> :crd: 06:28 <Чай Липтон> :crd: Du riechst so guuuut... :crd: 06:29 <Чай Липтон> :crd: Du riechst so guuuuuuuuuut... :crd: 07:29 Disease spreading death 07:29 Entire population dies 07:29 Dead before you're born 07:29 Massive suicide 07:29 Vicious game of fear 07:29 It's all extermination now 07:29 Poison in your veins 07:29 Global genocide 07:29 Slaughter governs law 07:29 The apocalypse begins 07:29 Pain becomes the norm 07:29 Seeking homicide 07:29 Beware the coming storm 07:29 That starts illuminating fires 07:29 God is laughing hard 07:29 Man has gone insane 07:29 07:29 07:29 07:30 World painted blood 07:30 No sanctuary 07:30 World painted blood 07:30 No sanctuary 07:30 Tip the human scale 07:30 Follow revelations plan 07:30 It must come to pass 07:30 Secret shadow lies 07:30 Blue print haunting dream 07:30 In which manipulation wins 07:30 Speak no hidden fears 07:30 Religion neutralized 07:30 Emerged from the dark 07:30 Sadist mercenary ride 07:30 Realm not of this world 07:30 Godless messengers 07:30 Sickless, mindless hate 07:30 Becomes evolutions cure 07:30 Planets usher in 07:30 Alignment God has died 07:30 07:30 07:30 World painted blood 07:30 No sanctuary 07:30 World painted blood 07:30 No sanctuary 07:30 07:30 God send death, watch it bleed, justified Manufactured lives born in hell 07:30 Angels fall, wings on fire, crucified 07:30 Terrorizing man, burn the world 07:30 Reflecting eyes, sickle swings, wave of blood Suicidal mind from the start 07:30 Endless pain, open wounds, slit the throat 07:30 Radiation child seeks the throne 07:30 07:30 07:30 07:31 Strafing down demigods certain death 07:31 Coming from the stars, lord of all 07:31 Dark rift rise, flourish life, perish man 07:31 We destroy ourselves, cease to live 07:31 Children's blood feed the dead sea of flesh Catastrophic fall rest in hell 07:31 Flaming corpse, screaming eyes, watch it die 07:31 Walk among the dead, pick your grave 07:31 07:31 07:31 07:31 Привет,Рыцарь. 07:31 Пожалуй,продлжу. 07:32 Like a disease spreading death 07:32 Erasing your existence 07:32 Like a disease spreading death 07:32 Erasing your existence 07:32 Satan's hand begins the end 07:32 And frees the world forever 07:32 Gomorrah's dream to live in sin 07:32 Has reached its critical mass 07:32 Man himself has become God 07:32 And laughs at his destruction 07:32 In which we trust a secret government 07:32 Is now in total collapse 07:32 07:32 Disease spreading death 07:32 Entire population dies 07:32 Dead before you're born 07:32 Massive suicide 07:32 Vicious game of fear 07:32 It's all extermination now 07:32 Poison in your veins 07:32 Global genocide 07:32 Slaughter governs law 07:32 The apocalypse begins 07:32 Pain becomes the norm 07:32 Seeking homicide 07:32 Beware the coming storm 07:32 That starts illuminating fires 07:32 God is laughing hard 07:32 Man has gone insane 07:32 07:32 07:32 World painted blood 07:32 No sanctuary 07:32 World painted blood 07:32 No sanctuary 07:32 07:32 Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague 07:32 Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague 07:32 Signs of disease, rivers red, blood 07:32 Welcoming our death! 07:32 07:36 Привет,Угнетатель. 07:37 Ни Фичеса,ни Тарракота,ни Сани,ни Маркера. 2014 11 18